


The Final Chess piece

by PermanentlyTired



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lmanberg more like lmangone, Murder, Nightmares, Oops I broke it, Philza Minecraft isn't a good father, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentlyTired/pseuds/PermanentlyTired
Summary: Tommy's been through a lot.Wars, betrayals, exiles. Who knew all that trauma could actually effect a sixteen year old.(Apparently no one, in canon)-In which I show how fucked up canon Tommy may be.(THIS WORK IS ABOUT THE CHARACTER HE PLAYS ON THE SMP, NOT THE REAL PERSON. EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIONAL AND NOT A RPF)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 277





	The Final Chess piece

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Suicide, suicidal thoughts, manipulation, parental neglect, murder, slow descent to helplessness, betrayal, blood(one line) Panic attack, not really) (Not too detailed), explosions.
> 
> If any of these trigger you, please click off. There may be a trigger I missed, so please inform me if you come across one and read with caution.
> 
> For those expecting a hurt/comfort or recovery fic, I'm sorry.
> 
> The title only makes sense if you read the last line.

Tommy is quiet. He sits in tnret, not a sound uttered. For once he is glad he’s alone, that people have stopped caring enough too visit him. The thought used too burn him, everytime ~~D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶~~ it whispered in his ear. Now he was just glad they didn’t have too see him in this state, didn’t have too reduce his image too that of someone without joy, without determination. The wind is loud, no longer carrying voices of friends, and Tommy remains silent.  
\- 

He only stops when the tower of dirt reaches above the clouds. For a minute, his world wobbles under him, the tower struggling to stand under his weight. Tommy looked out over the edge, down at a world that abandoned him, towards Lmanberg, despite how it felt like ripping his heart out. He could not see the buildings, even from this high up, but he knew exactly where it stood, as his heart pulled him to it every waking moment (and every moment spent asleep, he realized, thinking of the times he’d woken deep in water).  
Something nags at the back of his mind, as he goes too step off a death trap he made for himself. _Dream was never your friend._ It whispers, and his mind wakes up. For once, he noticed the intent in Dreams actions. Words slip from his mouth, over, and over, and over, as he hunched over on his perch, repetitive. **“He was just here to watch me!”** Tommy steps off the tower, and water comes up to greet him.  
-  
As he stands out in frozen tundra, headed for a sole house he could spot in the distance, Tommy makes a decision. He could just steal the owner's stuff and never have to work again! Without dream on his mind, without ties to a nation that hated him, he could just relax, without any worries! He was once more the big man on top, who didn’t even have to make armor because someone else could do so for him! ~~̶H̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶c̶k̶n̶o̶w̶l̶e̶d̶g̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶f̶r̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶o̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶~~  
His mind falters when he recognizes the horse outside. Carl, Techno’s. If ~~̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶~~ the blade caught him stealing, he was as good as dead. Tommy brushes the thought off for now, he wouldn’t get caught, he was TommyInnit, not even the infamous Technoblade could catch him! So he burrows under the house without a second thought. Tries too also brush off the scalding reminder of two betrayals, and falls asleep the minute his head hits his new pillow.  
-  
_**“YOU LIED TO ME!”**_  
Tommy apologizes, over and over, but the explosions do not relent. He watches his stuff get lost in the explosions, salvages the pictures of an old friend. The explosions burn him viscously, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t scream. The scene flashes in his vision, Logstedshire, Lmanberg, Logstedshire, Lmanberg. He can hear so many things, can see them too. Hears the fireworks, Wilbur laughing, his own surprised statement after seeing his brother's body. Tubbo reminding him of his own faults, Technoblades speech of the man named Theseus, Dreams reminders no one cares. It hurts, so he finally screams. When he wakes up, all he can do is pull himself into a fetal position, whimpering over, and over, eyes frantically darting around for comfort.  
He falls asleep again, and for a few days he does not bring himself out of bed.  
-  
Tommy nearly has a heart attack when the Blade finds him. He puts up his own front, plays it cool. ~~̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶l̶y̶.̶~~ He doesn’t expect it when Technoblade joins his side, gives him armor. It takes all his willpower too not give up the front and break down. Tommy forgets to thank him. -  
Returning too the SMP terrifies him. Tommy doesn’t say anything either way. Minor terrorism, he reminds himself, what could go wrong. . .  
-  
The hostage situation presents a challenge. But Techno hints at going along, and so he imprisons Connor with Technos help. The blade gets onto him when he gives him small bits of time to lengthen his life, thinking it's just a joke. Tommy feels guilty watching the man drown, but says nothing. Negotiating with Tubbo goes by in a forgotten blur, ~~̶s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶s~~ it isn’t worth his time to remember old friends.  
-  
He’s sure Techno notices the bags under his eyes, how fake his personality has become, but the Blade says nothing, so neither does he.  
-  
Doomsday comes, and Tommy chooses Tubbo. Something in him resents himself for it, but he just missed his best friend, surely that's not the wrong thing to go by! Something in him also wants to apologize when Techno screams at him. Yells about how he was human too. But he couldn’t apologize, he had stopped seeing Technoblade as human the first time he had betrayed his younger siblings. The day Tommy realized h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶a̶d Philza was never coming back, that the day Philza came back from his ‘small trip with his oldest to help Techno’ would never come, Tommy stopped viewing his older brother as a human, and instead as the worst monster he could imagine.  
-  
Tommy keeps having nightmares, even with Tubbo around. He never manages to pinpoint why he flinches at any loud noise even close to explosions now, and that's fine with him.  
-  
Ranboo is staying with Phil and Techno now. They act like a family, Ranboo does everything right. When Techno sees bags under Ranboo’s eyes, he asks. Ranboo begins to look slightly scared and either Phil or Techno steps in. Tommy feels replaced, but that couldn’t be right, because he never got those things either way. Tommy only has one family member now, and he died at the hands of the stranger Philza Minecraft.  
-  
Dream stares Tommy in the eyes, for once Tommy is the one who found him, as the teen made his final decision, begging him to oblige. Beneath a cracked mask, Dream smiles. His sword gains new blood today, finally a kill of mercy, as he drives it’s blade into Tommy’s skull. So his final chess piece falls into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm incapable of writing long works, but meh.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, it tends to make my day :)  
> Word count: 1045
> 
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> Would yall read it if I wrote some Ranboo angst?


End file.
